In such an application the torsional damping device can be integrated into a torsional damping system of a clutch capable of selectively connecting the combustion engine to the gearbox, in order to filter vibrations due to irregularities of the engine.
As a variant, in such an application the torsional damping device can be integrated into a dual mass flywheel, into a friction disk of the clutch, or into a hydrodynamic torque converter.
The invention also relates to a transmission assemblage for a motor vehicle of the hybrid type, in which an electric machine is disposed in the transmission system between the engine and the gearbox.
A device of this kind has, in general, a torque input element, a torque output element, and elastic members mounted between the torque input element and torque output element and acting against rotation of the torque input element and torque output element with respect to one another.
When the torque transmission device is of the “long travel damper” (LTD) type, it comprises several groups of elastic members, the elastic members of a given group being arranged in series by means of a phasing member so that the elastic members of each group deform in phase with one another.
A phasing member of this kind exhibits decreased stability because it is centered essentially by the elastic members.